


we won the cosmic lottery

by okanus



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okanus/pseuds/okanus
Summary: happy birthday, lucas.





	we won the cosmic lottery

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'cosmic lottery' by evergreen

Lucas feels himself drifting awake; slowly, he becomes aware of soft sheets, the golden morning light trickling in through the blinds. Screwing his eyes shut, he burrows deeper into his pillow, wanting to stay in this perfect state of nearly-awake-but-not-quite-there-yet forever.

A familiar body is pressed up against his back, and Lucas can feel feather-light kisses being pressed along his shoulder. It tickles, but not unpleasantly so, and he smiles to himself, not wanting to speak and burst the quiet bubble of comfort they’re in.

Eliott’s legs are entangled with his, one of his arms draped securely over Lucas’s waist, anchoring him to the soft mattress. He feels Eliott’s mouth trail gently up his neck, along the curve of his jaw, to finally press one last kiss to Lucas’s ear before moving away.

“Don’t stop,” Lucas mumbles, stubbornly refusing to open his eyes. 

Eliott huffs a breath of warm air against the back of his neck and a shiver runs through Lucas’s whole body. He rolls over, blinking the sleep out of his eyes to come nose-to-nose with his grinning boyfriend.

“Good morning, love,” Eliott whispers. His eyes sparkle in the glow of the morning sun, and he looks so beautiful that Lucas can’t help but tilt his chin up and close the minuscule space between their lips. Eliott makes an appreciative noise as Lucas brings up a hand to cradle his cheek, and he kisses Lucas slowly, leaving him breathless but not burning.

After a few moments, Eliott pulls back just barely enough that their breaths still mingle.

Stroking his thumb along Lucas’s cheekbone, he grins. “Do you know what day it is?” Eliott murmurs, voice so low that it’s more of a purr. His eyes glint mischievously, and Lucas can see the pink of his tongue poking out slightly between his lips.

Lucas scrunches up his nose, trying to think, but comes up blank. It’s too early for his brain to function properly, he decides, so he leans in again and focuses on the plushness of Eliott’s lips, the feel of his soft tufts of hair between his fingers, and the shallow sighs shared between their breaths mingling, instead.

Eliott pulls away again, much to Lucas’s disapproval, and shakes his head. “Lucas, come on,” he coaxes, lips curving into a smile. “You seriously don’t know?”

Frowning, Lucas racks his brain once more. It wasn’t their dating anniversary, that was in a month. It wasn’t Eliott’s birthday, and it definitely wasn’t Valentine’s Day, so what could it -

“It’s my birthday!” Lucas exclaims, realisation finally kicking in. Eliott laughs, and squeezes Lucas’s hand tightly.

“Well done,” he teases, breath skimming across Lucas’s nose. “It took you long enough.”

Lucas pouts to try and elicit some sympathy. It works - Eliott chuckles and kisses the tip of Lucas’s nose, then brushes his lips against Lucas’s own. Right when Lucas is about to deepen the kiss, Eliott shifts backwards and Lucas groans audibly, and lightly swats Eliott’s arm.

Eliott raises his eyebrows expectantly. “Don’t you want to see your presents?”

“You're the only present I need,” Lucas says honestly, and Eliott bites his lip, blue eyes shining in delight.

“That’s really sweet, Lucas,” he murmurs, skimming his hand down Lucas’s side and grasping his waist, which makes Lucas’s breath hitch in his throat. “But I also got you actual presents, you know.”

“Mmm, show me later,” Lucas says into the hollow of Eliott’s neck. “Let’s just stay here for now. Or forever. I’m not fussy.”

He feels Eliott’s chuckle rumble through his chest, and Lucas inhales against the skin of Eliott’s throat. Lucas decides right then and there that his favourite scent in the world is burnt vanilla, because that’s what Eliott perpetually smells like.

It’s honestly a little unfair that a guy like Eliott, who’s gorgeous, artistic, and has a heart of pure gold, also has the ability to smell like a sexy dessert (if desserts could somehow be sexy), at all times.

“Lucas, we can’t stay in this bed  _ forever _ ,” Eliott mutters, an exasperated smile on his face. Lucas takes that as a challenge, and shifts so that he’s propping himself up above Eliott, a strand of hair flopping down across his forehead. Lucas feels a surge of warmth blossom in his chest at the adoration in Eliott’s eyes.

“I love you,” Lucas says, and a small thrill goes through his body, just like it does every time he gets to say those three words to Eliott. Eliott’s grin spreads across his face, eyes crinkling at the corners, and he lifts a hand to brush the strand of hair out of Lucas’s face.

“I love you too,” he whispers. Lucas leans down till their noses brush, leaving an infinitesimally small space between their lips.

“I meant what I said, you know,” he murmurs. “About you being the only present I want, or need.”

He raises his eyes to meet Eliott’s gaze, which is brimming with affection. Eliott’s lips curve into a smile, and he’s the one to close the gap, threading his fingers lightly in Lucas’s hair as he pulls Lucas down.

Lucas savours the familiarity of Eliott’s lips against his own, the way Eliott absentmindedly traces the divots and curves on Lucas’s spine with a gentle hand. They kiss like they have all the time in the world, which Lucas supposes they do, for now at least.

Lucas hums with satisfaction when he feels Eliott’s hand shift from idle touches to more purposeful grasps, moving lower to tug at Lucas’s hip, then curving around his back to draw him ever closer. They’ve been kissing chastely, sweetly, but Lucas deepens it, parting his lips and revelling in the taste of Eliott on his tongue. He draws Eliott’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites softly, feeling the shaky exhalation of a sigh when he pulls back and grins at Eliott, who looks ever so slightly dazed.

“So...presents, huh?” Lucas teases, and Eliott shakes his head in utter disbelief.

“Presents can wait,” he mutters, and flips them over neatly so he’s pressing Lucas down into the mattress. Lucas responds with eager kisses and hands clutching at Eliott’s hair to let Eliott know just how in agreement Lucas was with that statement.

Eliott tilts his head to stamp open-mouthed kisses down the column of Lucas’s throat, and Lucas tilts his head back, mouth falling open in bliss. He lets out a low sound of appreciation as Eliott’s mouth trails down his chest, traces the line of his abs with his tongue, and then moves lower, hovering over the cut of Lucas’s hips.

“Eliott,” he chokes out, and Eliott looks up, eyes gleaming.

“Happy birthday, Lucas,” he murmurs, and shifts lower.

After, when they’re lying on their backs, fully sated, Lucas turns and gazes at Eliott. His eyes follow the smooth curve of Eliott’s jaw, the slope of his nose, the sharp lines of his cheekbones. Eliott turns to face Lucas like he can feel the burn of his stare, and smiles.

“Ready to see what I got you now?” he asks, and Lucas nods eagerly. Eliott springs out of bed and hastily pulls on a pair of grey sweatpants. Lucas is pretty sure they belong to him, not Eliott, from the way they stop just short of Eliott’s ankles and hug his calves tightly. He definitely isn’t complaining, though. Lucas clambers out of bed and grabs the first pair of shorts he sees, tugging them on while Eliott darts out of the room.

Eliott pops his head back in a second later, grinning. “Okay, Lucas, you have to stay in here for just a moment, okay?” Lucas smiles at how eager his boyfriend is, and gives him a thumbs up.

He sits on the edge of his bed, grabs his phone from his bedside table, and starts scrolling through his notifications. There’s a surprising number of messages, considering how early it is.

Arthur, Basile and Yann have spammed the Whatsapp group with tons of birthday wishes, all in caps lock with a rather excessive use of emojis, as well as photos of Lucas that were anything but flattering. He shoots them a quick text thanking them profusely for such lovely images, along with a selfie of him with wide eyes, sticking his tongue out at the camera.

Within seconds, Yann says, ‘Nice birthday present from Eliott on your neck there, buddy.’ Lucas clamps a hand to the newly-formed bruise that Eliott had created just minutes ago and flushes in embarrassment. Basile replies with approximately two thousand laughing emojis, and Arthur politely inquires if Lucas is dating Eliott or some sort of wild animal. Lucas rolls his eyes, shoots them a middle finger emoji, and checks his other notifications.

Manon’s text reads:  _ Happy birthday Lucas! I love you so much and hope you have the perfect morning with Eliott. He was super excited about what he’s got planned for you so have fun :) Kisses <3 _

Lucas replies with twenty hearts of every colour (with an accidental cactus thrown in the mix, but he’s sure Manon will understand).

Imane has sent him a short but sweet message wishing him a happy birthday, with a P.S. saying she and the girls would drop by later to give him his presents, but not too expect anything too special. Lucas grins, and texts her a thank you with an assurance that he’ll keep his expectations low.

He’s also received a massive paragraph from Daphné, which he decides to read later when his brain is less fuzzy, a gif from Alexia of a dancing monkey wishing him happy birthday in flashing rainbow font, and an uncaptioned selfie from Emma flashing him a peace sign. The next message from her is another selfie, this one captioned, ‘ _ Oops forgot to write happy birthday on the first one so here you go: Happy birthday Lucas!’ _

Chuckling, Lucas is about to reply, when he hears Eliott’s voice calling him enthusiastically. He slips his phone into his pocket and pads out of the bedroom, accidentally hitting his elbow on the doorframe on the way out.

When he gets to the living area, Lucas’s jaw nearly drops to the floor. The dining table is laden with so much food it’s a wonder it hasn’t collapsed: there’s plates upon plates of crêpes, fresh fruit, muffins, and eggs (which Lucas immediately decides to avoid). A massive bouquet of lilies stands as the centerpiece of the table, and on the carpet in front of Lucas lies a heaping pile of gift-wrapped presents.

Lucas is completely and utterly awestruck. He looks wildly at Eliott, who’s bouncing up and down on his toes from where he’s standing behind the dining table, an excited grin on his face.

“Do - do you like it?” he asks hesitatingly, when Lucas doesn’t say anything.

Lucas walks slowly over to his boyfriend, and tilts his head back to look up at him. He takes in Eliott’s apprehensive eyes, the way he’s worrying his lower lip ragged with his teeth.

“Do I like it?” Lucas shakes his head disbelievingly. “Eliott, this is - this is incredible. I love it. I love you,” he says, raw and genuine. He sees the way Eliott’s eyes light up, pulling Lucas in with their endless pools of blue.

Eliott’s shoulders sag in relief. “Oh, thank God. You worried me for a second,” he grins. “Now, sit! The food’s going to get cold otherwise.”

Lucas allows himself to be manhandled into his chair, tilting his chin up for a quick kiss before Eliott drops into the seat next to him.

“Manon helped me with the cooking,” Eliott adds with a wink as he piles strawberries onto Lucas’s plate. “So don’t worry, none of it will give you food poisoning.”

Lucas chuckles, and then the implications of Eliott’s statement sink in.

Eliott must have been planning this for a while, then. The fact that he went and recruited Manon for her culinary skills in order to make everything as perfect as possible makes affection wells up in Lucas’s chest and he squeezes Eliott’s hand tightly.

“I don’t even know what to say,” he admits. “Eliott, this is beautiful. Thank you.”

Eliott’s eyes crease into half-moons, and he pokes the tip of Lucas’s nose with his finger. “Don’t thank me, okay? It’s the least I could do for your birthday.”

Lucas rolls his eyes fondly and presses a kiss to Eliott’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Eliott says through a forkful of scrambled eggs. “And seriously, Manon is incredible at cooking, so if you don’t eat this, I will.”

Lucas laughs, and digs into a chocolate chip muffin.

Once their stomachs are completely stuffed, and Lucas feels as though he’ll most likely explode if he takes even just one more bite, they move to the sofa so Lucas can open his presents.

Eliott hands Lucas a large, rectangular package first, eyes shining.

“Open this one first,” he insists, and something in his tone strikes Lucas in a way he can’t explain. He tears the wrapping paper open, tossing it aside carelessly to see what’s inside.

It’s a picture album, Lucas thinks at first. The book is cream-coloured and heavy on Lucas’s lap, but the cover photo isn’t a photo at all; it’s one of Eliott’s drawings, a raccoon and hedgehog side by side, a heart sketched in the space between their heads. The title is printed in black ink, and reads:  _ The Story Of The Raccoon And The Hedgehog. _

Lucas looks up at Eliott, wanting to say something but unable to get the words out. Eliott nods with a smile, gesturing to the book, so Lucas opens it slowly.

On the first page is another drawing. It’s a racoon holding two chocolate chip granola bars in front of a vending machine, while a hedgehog looks at him with a small smile. There’s a sentence underneath it written in Eliott’s scratchy handwriting, which reads,  _ The First Time They Met. _ Lucas shakes his head, smiling so widely he thinks it’ll crack his face in two.

“It’s us,” he says, so quietly that for a second he thinks Eliott hasn’t heard him. Eliott nods, nearly vibrating with excitement.

“There’s more,” he whispers. “Go on.”

Lucas looks at the second page - here, the raccoon and the hedgehog are holding a beer each, looking at a wall of drawings. Lucas remembers this moment like it was yesterday, remembers turning to Eliott and asking the question, ‘How would you draw me?’

The caption for this one reads, _ A Hedgehog. That’s How _ . Lucas bites his lip, and turns the page, being careful not to rip it.

The third page has two sketches, one above the other. The first one is of the hedgehog sitting at a piano, a few musical notes floating around his head. The one underneath shows the raccoon, smiling, with literal hearts drawn in his eyes. Eliott has written, T _ he Hedgehog Played ‘I Love You.’ The Raccoon Thought, ‘I Love You.’ _

Lucas inhales sharply, and turns to Eliott, who’s gazing at him with bright eyes.

“Eliott, this is - I don’t - ”

Eliott cuts him off with a finger pressed to Lucas’s lips. “Shh,” he murmurs. “You’ve still got a few pages left.”

Lucas thinks he might burst from the emotion welling up inside him. He looks at the fourth page. The raccoon and the hedgehog stand opposite one another under the glow of streetlights, eyes only for each other. This drawing is simply captioned,  _ A Kiss That Nearly Was _ .

Lucas thinks he has an inkling of what the next drawing will be, and he’s proven right when he flips the page and sees a raccoon and hedgehog curled around each other in the pouring rain. Under this one, Eliott has just written one word:  _ Polaris _ .

It’s suddenly all too much for Lucas to handle. He snaps the book shut, places it next to him and surges towards Eliott, who meets him halfway with as much desperation, if not more. Lucas’s hands fly up to entangle themselves in Eliott’s hair, and he kisses him with everything he has, seeking to chase down the liquid lightning that’s soaring through both of them.

“I love you,” he utters, again and again and again and again, a truth and a promise and a prayer all in one.

Eliott half-laughs, half-sobs into Lucas’s mouth, and Lucas can taste the saltiness of their mingled tears on his lips. “You didn’t finish reading it,” he reminds Lucas, words thickly wet with emotion.

Lucas kisses Eliott one last, lingering time before pulling away, and picking up the album once more. He settles his head on Eliott’s chest, and entwines their ankles together so there’s scarcely an inch of space between them. With a gentle flip, Lucas opens the book to the fifth page.

A raccoon and a hedgehog stand facing away from each other. A jagged line separates the two, and both of their expressions are downturned; despondent. There are thought bubbles emerging from each of their heads, with a miniature raccoon in the hedgehog’s bubble, and similarly, a tiny hedgehog in the raccoon’s.

The caption:  _ Mutually Regretful. _

Lucas feels a pang in his chest as he remembers how horrible those few weeks were. A couple nights ago, Eliott had casually mentioned how Lucas’s comment about ‘ _ not needing crazy people in his life’ _ comment had made him feel.

Lucas had felt scorched all the way through. Eliott had kissed the apologies out of his mouth with gentle reassurances that it was okay, that he knew Lucas knew better now. That night, Lucas had buried his head in the crook of Eliott’s shoulder and let him hold Lucas tight to his chest until he fell asleep.

Staring at the lonely hedgehog, Lucas thinks about how he felt when he saw Eliott with Lucille at Chloe’s party. He grits his teeth as he remembers just what had happened; remembers the feel of blood leaking from his knuckles, remembers sliding to the ground, completely and utterly empty.

He swallows down the lump in his throat, and interlocks his fingers with Eliott’s, needing something solid and familiar to ground him.

“This...sucked,” he mutters, and he doesn’t need to say anything else for Eliott to know what he’s talking about. Eliott exhales, and presses his lips to Lucas’s forehead.

“It did,” he agrees softly.

“But hey, it all worked out in the end, right?” Lucas glances up, and Eliott gives him a tender smile, then gestures towards the next page.

Lucas looks at the sixth drawing, and a smile creeps across his face. The hedgehog and raccoon are paint-splattered and grinning, an uneaten plate of scrambled eggs in front of them. The caption reads,  _ Together In Every Universe.  _

There’s only one page left.

Lucas blinks the wetness out of his eyes, and turns to the final two drawings. 

The first one shows the raccoon sitting under a tunnel, the hedgehog crouching in front of him. 

Eliott has written  _ Never Alone Again  _ underneath it, and Lucas is trembling now, feeling like an exposed nerve, like a live wire.

He closes his eyes and takes a second to breathe, then looks at the final drawing.

The raccoon and the hedgehog are curved around each other, so entwined that it’s almost impossible to tell where one starts and the other begins. They’re wearing joyous smiles, and red hearts blossom across the page. 

When Lucas sees what the caption is, he shakes his head, beaming.

_ Minute By Minute _ , Eliott has written.

Lucas inhales. 

He shuts the book, and sees there’s one more sentence written on the back cover. In black ink, Eliott has printed a quote.

Lucas knows it all too well - he remembers reading it under one of Eliott’s Instagram posts months ago.

_ 'In case you ever foolishly forget: I am never not thinking of you.'  _

  
_fin_   
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed <3
> 
> find me on tumblr [here](http://princelallemant.tumblr.com/)


End file.
